


Pizza Buddies

by MadDramaQueen



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, and I accepted it!, how did I do?, it was a fanfic challenge, jeremwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 22:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10817751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDramaQueen/pseuds/MadDramaQueen
Summary: The Battle Buddies go out for pizza.





	Pizza Buddies

It was lunch time in the Achievement Hunter office. Everyone left to get burgers except Jeremy and Ryan. After finishing his last bit of editing, Jeremy took his headphones off and stood up from his desk with a sigh of relief. He walked over to Ryan's desk and put his hands on the chair.

"Hey, Rye. Wanna get food?" 

Ryan slowly turned around and smiled, seeing that it was Lil J. "Sure. What'cha got in mind? I'm just about done here until we get back from lunch. I could also use a Diet Coke."

Jeremy looked at the 4 empty Diet Coke cans on Ryan's desk and looked back at him in surprise. "Wha-? More?! You had 4 cans already! How could you possibly want more?" 

Ryan just shrugged. "I mean...it's basically my water at this point. I can't live without the stuff. You know this. Now, are we gonna talk about my Diet Coke addiction or are we gonna get food? Because I'd like to get food before the others come back and we starve until 5 pm." 

Jeremy looked up thoughtfully. "Hmm. Well, the others went out for burgers. Let's get something different. How about tacos?"

"Nah. Not in a taco mood."

"Chicken?"

"It reminds me of my constant failures in Ultimate Chicken Horse. Pass."

"Pizza??"

"Nah, that- Well, come to think of it, I haven't had pizza in a while. I guess we can get a slice or two." Ryan smiled and stood up. 

"Great! I know just the pizza place we can go to! You'll like the pizza, Ryan."

"I'm sure if you're recommending the place, I'll love it." Ryan ruffles Jeremy's hair while the monster truck blushes at that comment.

Jeremy shoves him playfully as they walk out the office door. "Keep being nice to me like that, Ryan, and you'll lose your malicious side."

Ryan smirked. "Oh, we can't have that, now can we?" Jeremy giggled and started to pick up the pace, Ryan following suit. It wasn't until long before Ryan was chasing Jeremy around the parking lot threatening to tickle him to death.   
\-------------------

The pizzeria was small, but was filled from top to bottom with the smell of fresh pizza being made. Team Battle Buddies found themselves a nice table to sit at while Jeremy stared at the pizza oven. 

"What's up, Lil J?" Ryan asked. 

"...you think I could fit in one of those?" Jeremy asked. 

"Wait, what?! No! No more wacky Lil J, Rimmy Tim, Monster Truck stunts! Don't tell Gavin, or he'll 'Hansel and Gretel' your ass." Ryan warned. 

"Aw, Ryan! You care!" Jeremy smiled at him while Ryan blushed and looked away. "Look at you! You're blushing right now, you big softie!"

Ryan focused his attention to a rolling knife a chef was using to slice the pizza pie into slices. Then, he looked at Jeremy with a smirk on his face as if he were planning something.

"What are you- Ryan, no. You fucking lunatic, no!" Jeremy chuckled.

"You think that can cut through a person?"

"Ryan!" Jeremy laughs and shoves him playfully. "I'll go get our food. Be right back."

Jeremy stood up and went to the counter to order their food. While he was there, Ryan found himself lost in his thoughts. He's always had a close friendship with Jeremy at work, they were the Battle Buddies after all, but...what if it was something more than that? What if he actually had feelings for Jeremy? But, no. That would be silly. 

Michael and Gavin had a thing and that was to be expected. They were always close to each other, playing off of each other so well in videos and goofing off on and off camera. How would this work between him and Lil J? Would it work?

"Ryan!"

"Wha- Huh?"

Jeremy sat back down with two plates with two slices of cheese pizza on them. He put one in front of Ryan, along with a bottle of Diet Coke.

"Here ya go. They don't have cans here, buddy." Jeremy smiled. 

"Oh. Uhh, thanks, but I could've paid." 

Jeremy took his glasses off and put them on the table, along with his bottle of regular Coke. "You stop that right now, Ryan Haywood. I asked you to come with me; it's the least I can do. We're buddies, right?"

Ryan sighed, a little upset that it wasn't more than buddies in Jeremy's eyes. "Yep. We sure are, Lil J." 

Jeremy looked at him and tilted his head. "What's up, Ry? You look a little down. Did I get the wrong pizza? Should I have put pineapples on them or something?"

Ryan chuckled lightly. "No, it's not that. I just..." He sighed again. Should he tell him right now? In a pizzeria, of all places? 

Lil J leaned over and put his hand on top of Ryan's. "You can talk to me, Ryan. We're friends. Is Gavin bothering you? I'll axe kick his desk again! I'll fucking do it!"

"As much as I love destruction to Gavin's things, that's not it. It's about you, actually. Jeremy. You see, I...I..." Ryan ran his free hand through his hair and took a deep breath. It was now or never. "Jeremy Dooley, I like you."

"Wha-?"

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry. That was possibly the dumbest thing I've ever said, aside from all my flubs. What was I even thinking?!"

"Ryan, Ryan, calm down, buddy. I'm not mad! I'm just surprised, is all."

"Oh." Ryan looked down, ashamed and embarrassed. 

Jeremy took a bite out of his pizza and chuckled lightly. "I'm also relieved. Because I like you too, Haywood."

Ryan looked up quickly and saw a big smile on Jeremy's face. It was a smile that would always make Ryan smile right along with him. And it didn't fail this time.

Ryan was happy, but also surprised. "Wait. Y-you do?" 

"Of course I do! We're a team, plus you are super handsome. I've had a crush on you since I've started watching you on YouTube. I just never thought I'd be at Achievement Hunter, working alongside you after being a fan for so long. It was a little celeb crush, you know? Then, it grew into something more once I actually met you. And now I see what your fans see in you. I see a guy who murders with knives and guns in video games, but you slay us all for real with your compassion and kindness and your good looks. I've been so scared to tell you how I really feel for a while now. But, damn it, I'm so glad you told me that you liked me because, well..." he shrugged. "I feel the same way." 

Ryan sighed with relief and rushed to sit next to Jeremy. "You have no idea how happy that makes me. Oh, my God." He gave Jeremy a hug who slowly returned the hug and gave Ryan a kiss on the cheek.

"The cheek? Lil J, please. If we're gonna confess our undying crushes on each other, let's do this right." Ryan let go of the hug and gave Jeremy a soft kiss on the lips. Jeremy smiled through the kiss and returned the passion with his own kiss. They didn't care who was watching, this was important, this was love.

They broke apart after the smell of their food finally caught up to them. 

"I'm hungry after all that mushy stuff." Ryan took a bite out of his pizza, pulling it away so the cheese would string from his mouth to the slice.

Jeremy laughed at his new boyfriend's antics. "Ryan, really?"

"Mmm, oh this is so good." Ryan took more bites of pizza like he never had pizza in his life. "Oh, God. Ohhh, Jeremy, you gotta try this." He continued with his mouth full, all the while making satisfied moans of how delicious it is.

Jeremy just shook his head. "I already did, Ry. It's good, but holy crap, man! How long has it been since you've had pizza?" 

"Uhh...I don't remember. But, this is amazing. And so are you. We're a thing now, right?" Ryan asked. 

"If you wanna be. I'd be proud to call you my boyfriend and see where this goes."

"Same here, Jer." Ryan nodded and looked at Jeremy, with some tomato sauce around his lips.

"You're a messy eater, Ryan! For shame!" Jeremy mockingly scolded him. "But, I know how to clean that off." He leaned forward. 

"Put those paper towel companies outta business, Lil J." Ryan followed suit and they began kissing again.

They were still the Battle Buddies, but now they were something more.


End file.
